


最后的夏日玫瑰

by shiroineko_poet



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23212288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroineko_poet/pseuds/shiroineko_poet
Summary: 彼时我在你窗前高唱，当夏日已尽，玫瑰难怀。今日我碑前刻着，现冬阳尚暖，莫为我心哀。
Relationships: Luka Modrić/Ivan Rakitić
Kudos: 5





	最后的夏日玫瑰

**Author's Note:**

> 花吐症paro：这么可爱的梗竟然没人写过！不过我删掉了原本花吐症设定里会变得日渐衰弱直至死去的韩剧桥段。  
> 时间线：私设相识于U队。主线走的是2018wc。
> 
> 春天来了，想写一个关于可爱的花和可爱的人的故事。

年轻的克罗地亚人已经忘记自己是什么时候与「花」紧密地联系在一块儿的，好在这么多年过来，无论是身边的队友教练还是紧张兮兮盯着他的体检结果不放的队医都已经对此感到习惯了。  
就连相熟的记者和这支球队的球迷也已经习惯新闻发布会时偶尔飘下一阵阵细雨般的花瓣——浅蓝色的风信子、淡粉色的铃兰，有时是细细长长的鸢尾，偶尔会变成带有清新香味的橘子花。  
拉基蒂奇前一秒还在用食指抵着下巴认真思索记者抛来的问题，下一秒余光瞟见从侧门溜进来的矮个子小队长——他套在一件普通的训练服里，趿拉着一双普通球鞋，给自己找了个靠边的位置坐下后便消失在人群里，只看得到一点露出来的金色头发。  
拉基蒂奇一张嘴把自己吓了一跳，无数暗红色翅膀在空中飞舞，偌大的会议室里顿时充满血腥的精灵。人们也跟着一阵惊呼——克罗地亚著名球星在正在直播的发布会上口吐鲜血，这样的新闻标题虽然足够惊悚和震撼，绝对可以霸占明日各大主流体育媒体的头条，但根本没有人愿意看到这种事情真的发生。  
常年因为拉基蒂奇的特殊病症提心吊胆的队医第一个自后排冲过来，不过此时骚动已经逐渐平息，因为当事人已经抓住一片猩红如血的花瓣，眉眼弯起来笑得抱歉，「对不起，看上去只是玫瑰。」他想了想又补充，「这是新品种。抱歉，我也希望我能指定花的品种和质量，这样离我退役之后想当个花店老板的愿望可以近点儿。」  
采访区传来善意的哄笑，拉基蒂奇掸掉掉落在肩头的一片玫瑰花花瓣，开始认真回答刚才的问题。  
……  
「拉基蒂奇先生，最后一个问题，或许涉及到您的隐私，您可以选择不做出任何回答。」年轻的女记者充满好奇地推了推鼻梁上的眼镜。  
早已不会因为塞到嘴边的话筒和录音笔而大脑断线的职业球员猜到对方想问什么，他无意识地坐直身体，眼睛不由自主地瞟向罪魁祸首的方向。「您问吧。」  
玫瑰花瓣再次有如盛夏暴雨般倾泻而出，高高扬起又慢慢落下，淋湿了距离较近的几位工作人员的头发和肩膀。拉基蒂奇在心里对清扫人员说抱歉。  
「请问您的这种、特殊状况，至今医学上有合理解释吗？」  
身边的达利奇主教练换了个姿势凑近话筒，「很遗憾，目前没有。不过十年来我们的队医都在重点关注拉基蒂奇的身体状况，尤其是有可能与花吐症相关的消化系统和呼吸系统。令人高兴的是伊万的身体从未出现过什么异常，看起来也不会传染给他人。」他停顿片刻，目光同样望向台下开始轻微咳嗽的莫德里奇，「当然，我们不会放弃对这种特殊病症的关注。」  
拉基蒂奇点点头，犹豫着还要不要开口了，可是看着铺满花朵、犹如婚礼现场的会议室，觉得自己还是闭嘴为妙。  
结果多事的洛夫伦在他没注意的时候偷偷塞一把玫瑰在口袋里带回酒店，于是当天晚饭之前队里每一个人——从助理教练到大厨都知道拉基蒂奇喷出的花朵种类里又增添了从未有过的全新品种。  
「伊万，该有婚礼公司请你去做主持人。」洛夫伦看热闹不嫌事大。  
好脾气的拉基蒂奇握着叉子慢悠悠地回击，「好啊，以后你结婚我一定去。不过就像我说的，我可没法控制它们的品种——」  
缩在角落里的队医向来对闹成一团的年轻人聚餐方式没有兴趣，正小心翼翼地观察拉基蒂奇下午吐出的新鲜玫瑰花花瓣，不时在笔记本上写着什么。  
可怜的老人家，一大把年纪了还要跟着补习植物知识……  
而他们的队长、在第一场小组赛里踢进点球的莫德里奇此时一声不吭地走进来，拿了个盘子之后一屁股坐在拉基蒂奇对面。  
前几年还会有人起哄、围着他吹口哨，欣赏年轻小球员死死咬紧牙关却慢慢涨红脸的表情，可资历深的老队员们逐渐离开，已经不会有不识趣的后辈开一些没营养的玩笑。随着莫德里奇选定自己的位置，人们的喧闹声也心照不宣地逐渐消退，如同退却的潮水留下一团寂静。  
「卢卡你回来了。」拉基蒂奇慢吞吞地舀一勺盘子里的土豆送进嘴里，一道咽下的还有继续喷涌而出的玫瑰花瓣，被诗人赞誉为炽烈爱情象征的浓艳玫瑰尝起来的味道却带了点儿苦涩。事实上无论是什么花，吃起来的味道都不太好。  
莫德里奇点头，沉默地拂去臂弯里藏着的一片花瓣，像血一样的颜色，像火一般的芬芳。「对，和一个助理队医聊了聊。」他抬头望向对方似乎正在艰难吞咽花瓣的一张苦脸忍不住皱眉，「别吃了，我没那么容易过敏。」  
拉基蒂奇似乎下定决心要与源源不断的玫瑰做斗争，嘴巴闭得越发紧密，涨红的前额几乎要绷出血管形状，头顶几簇倔强的金毛也跟着打颤。  
一向拿他没辙的队长抱着双臂看他，而身边看热闹的队友也开始用勺子做鼓槌有节奏地敲打餐盘边缘。  
最终固执的队副在众目睽睽之下自鼻孔里涌出数量可观的鲜艳花瓣，看起来跟流鼻血一样。「啊……」  
「哎哟我靠！」  
「我知道为什么教练说他被吓坏了……」  
「伊万啊，如果哪天你能控制，请不要选红玫瑰好吗？这个颜色真的太可怕了！」  
莫德里奇只觉得头疼，鼻子里也很痒，像是有人用一根羽毛挠他的鼻根。  
「阿——嚏！」  
晚餐在惊天动地的喷嚏中结束。

拉基蒂奇依然清晰记得他第一次尝到嘴里花瓣的场景。同样是一场快意淋漓的胜利之后的聚餐，他心心念念在人群中寻找那点令人心跳加速的金发，又在看到卢卡选了个离自己很远的位置坐下来时在心里悄悄叹气。  
吃的是令人不愿回忆起味道的豆子和鱼，拉基蒂奇兴趣缺缺地拨弄盘子里的酱汁，不知不觉开始用叉子作笔、腌汁为墨水，专心地画起涂鸦。  
等他画完卢卡十分有标志性的侧脸——那个鼻子带有一点弯曲度，若是在动漫里出现大抵不是什么善良角色——拉基蒂奇听见耳畔响起低低笑声，「伊万，你一个人在干什么呢？」  
莫德里奇笑着跳到他面前，令猝不及防的人惊叫出声。「卢卡，你——」  
「别一个人光顾着吃，来跟我们说说，这次上场的感觉怎么样？还习惯吗？对现在的战术安排有什么想法？」比他大不了几岁的年轻中场眼睛里有鲜明的亮光。拉基蒂奇听到心里发出「咔哒」一声，像是锁盘被转开、头顶的阳光倾泻而下，窸窸窣窣如同滚水沸腾的花朵一团团涌上胸口、涌进眼睛和大脑。  
那时候他以为自己不值一提的暗恋将会永远是个秘密，永远像一支藏在月夜里的羞怯鸢尾，四下无人时才一点点张开花瓣、放出不会有人听见的诗一般的香味。  
十年后拉基蒂奇有些不耐烦地挥掉眼前飞舞不停的鸢尾花花瓣，而他的单恋对象正在往战术板上放最后一块磁铁，因为花粉过敏止不住地流眼泪。队友们在身边善意哄笑，「队副啊，你能不能少爱他一点？」  
拉基蒂奇的暗恋因为古怪的花吐症被迫成为暴露在大太阳底下的明恋，而这已经是他单恋的第十个年头了。  
彼时年轻害羞的大男孩就这么直愣愣地盯着趴在自己肩头的笑意盈盈的卢卡，喉咙莫名紧缩，随即一股热流迅速爬进鼻腔。拉基蒂奇以为自己要丢脸地哭了或者流鼻血什么的，慌忙试图将对方推开，可是在动作之前看到莫德里奇精彩的表情变化。  
「伊万！你怎么了？」  
「啊？」  
在看到嘴里喷出的花瓣之前，拉基蒂奇先尝到了嘴里的奇怪滋味。英国菜肴的确不能算得上是美味，但无论如何不该是这般诡谲。他又狠狠咀嚼两下，涩、苦，还有一股植物特有的泥土气息。  
莫德里奇很好地抑制喉咙里的尖叫，一双眼睛瞪得都快滚出眼眶了。拉基蒂奇张开嘴巴下意识地深吸一口气，只发觉眼前刮起一阵鸢尾花的旋风，几乎将他和卢卡两个人兜头罩住。  
骚动已经引起全部队友的关注，有人在惊叫，有人冲到他身边，有人扔下盘子去找队医。只有作为当事人的拉基蒂奇愣愣地发着呆，短发上、衣服上都落满卷曲的细长花瓣，活像个童话中走出来的浑身散发香味的花仙子。  
和饱受诟病的英国菜相比，还是花的口味更难以接受一些。呆在单人病房里无所事事只能掰自己手指头玩的拉基蒂奇当时还不知道病症的根源，只能期盼着医生早点做出结论然后放他回家。  
接下去的两周无数专家和学者围着拉基蒂奇吐出的花朵打转，将它们送去植物研究所分析，然而最终证明那只是最普通的品种；对于运动员最为重要的心肺功能也反复测试，年轻人甚至觉得医生们已经了解自己的每一个肺泡，当然还有各种各样、他听过或者没听过的检查。  
两周过去不仅没有查出任何结果，拉基蒂奇的嘴里也没有再喷出过哪怕是一片花瓣。谜团在队友们前来探望那天水落石出——隔着玻璃窗看见的莫德里奇的脸再次让病房里下了一场暴雨，每一滴雨点都是紫灰色的鸢尾花花瓣。  
「所以你到底喜欢我什么？」这是之后的很多年中莫德里奇问得最多、也是他回忆自己这三十来年的人生时最哭笑不得的问题。他不觉得爱上同性是什么了不得的事，也不会因此歧视染上怪病的队友，但自己到底有什么好的，值得这个可怜兮兮的家伙固执地不肯放弃？哪怕彼此之间已经进行了无数次诚恳的对话，可最终都会在拉基蒂奇认真又温暖的笑容里结束。  
「我不知道我爱你什么。可能就是因为我说不出来，所以才会一直爱你，没法停下。」他深深吸气，更多淡蓝色的细小铃兰从嘴巴里涌出，哗啦啦掉在面前的咖啡杯里。「卢卡你不要担心，也不要有什么心理负担。我觉得现在这样很好，我很爱你，但这是我的事。你不需要对我做出回应。」  
莫德里奇拨开碟子里圆滚滚铃铛形状的花朵在心里叹气。明明一点儿也不好！尤其是对重度花粉过敏患者来说，一点儿也不好！  
伊万•拉基蒂奇成为世界上首例「花吐症」病例，当然疾病的根源被善意掩饰了——医院最终宣称目前的情况看来这种病没有传染性、也完全不会影响患者的身体指标，但致病原因及治疗方案还在进一步研究之中。  
从此这位年轻球员参加的比赛成了一番奇景，拉基蒂奇花了很长时间才习惯盘带过人的时候、起脚射门的时候，乃至和队友们抱在一起庆祝的时候突然发作，无数花瓣兜头洒下，像是自带了什么助威或是助兴的魔术。而观众们的反应也从一开始的讶异、到随后的兴奋——拉基蒂奇远远听着看台上有节奏地叫着自己名字并且加一句「来一个！来一个！」时还以为是在鼓励他进个球——再后来每次在球场上喷出鲜花，球迷们便会自发起立与鼓掌。  
莫德里奇一开始还心事重重：「伊万，你要怎么办？」  
「既然对身体没有影响，我觉得也没什么。」拉基蒂奇在一块垫子上做拉伸，嘴里又涌出熟悉的鸢尾花，「我就只是——很喜欢你，看见你、想起你的时候……就会忍不住。」  
他垂下眼睛，「对不起，我对你——」  
从认识这个乖巧又可爱的后辈开始，年纪轻轻却早已具备这个年龄不该有的成熟与责任感的莫德里奇就将他视为自己的朋友和战友，他们身披这个世界上最骄傲的战袍并肩作战，往更高更远的天空里去。  
除此之外，他确信自己再没有更多友谊之上的复杂情绪。  
「没事啊卢卡，喜欢你是一件令我高兴的事。」拉基蒂奇的唇边绽放出他所能想象的最纯净笑容，「能爱上你真的太好了。我一点儿也不难过你不爱我，你看我的花——」他暂停片刻，笑眯眯地抓过几片深蓝色的花瓣，「它们从来都是这么美，你觉得这是为什么？」  
莫德里奇抽了抽鼻子，感到鼻腔深处又有什么东西在蠢蠢欲动。  
「因为我爱你的心情很美，没有一点点的黑暗和阴影。所以从我心里开出来的花和我的这份心情一样美好。」更多花朵在他们身边浮动又滚落在地，很快练习用的软垫四周便落满一层厚厚的花瓣，来来往往的前辈们有时过来揉一把伊万的金毛调侃他是个行走的爱情机器，后者只是嘿嘿嘿傻笑出声。  
莫德里奇拿他没什么办法。当事人的坦诚和直白反而让他觉得自己若是过分回避反而显得小气，再加上他们认识这么多年，拉基蒂奇从各种意义上都是好友的不二人选，于是夹在两人正常关系之间的只有一道障碍——莫德里奇的过敏性鼻炎。  
「阿——嚏！」习惯性以一个喷嚏结束两人之间对话的莫德里奇和嘴里还在冒出鸢尾花的拉基蒂奇好不容易将训练场大致清理干净，扛着一叠垫子往回走。年轻的小队员嘛，这点活儿还是要帮忙做的。  
「你别喜欢我啦……我有什么好的？」  
「这又不是我能控制的事……」  
「哎呀，你怎么这么死脑筋！」  
「才不是！为什么喜欢你就是死脑筋？你明明这么值得喜欢。」  
「阿、阿嚏——！」  
太阳慢慢坠入云层，淡紫色的夜幕如同一双手将他们头顶的天空包裹在掌心里。一前一后两个背影慢慢融化在逐渐浓厚的夏夜的风中，身后拖出一连串花瓣做成的脚印，在升起的月光下微微闪烁……

一旦接受了自己的暗恋成为队内人尽皆知的明恋这一事实拉基蒂奇反而踏实不少，连睡眠都比以前安稳许多，除了国家队集训期间时不时要清理枕头上满满一层花瓣雨让他觉得有些麻烦。  
而更加麻烦的事——在全世界直播镜头面前喷出一阵阵鲜花雨、又或者赛场上呈现剑拔弩张之势时一张嘴把球场变成花园，对有些粗线条的年轻人来说并没有造成太大影响，甚至球迷和媒体出于各种目的送给他的外号拉基蒂奇都笑眯眯地欣然接受。  
「这篇报道不错，我很喜欢。」他开玩笑似的从裤袋里抽出一卷西班牙语报纸，清了清喉咙开始念大标题，「拉基蒂奇——一座开在巴塞罗那的花园。」  
「哇你这家伙也太自恋了，这是特意带给我们看的吧。」懒在休息室沙发里的国家队队友放下游戏手柄，「反正我们也不太懂西班牙语，过会儿叫卢卡来验证一下这到底在夸你还是批评你——」  
「这篇当然是夸他的，」莫德里奇走过去轻轻敲了敲摇头晃脑、看起来略有些没心没肺的年轻人的后脑勺，「指责他把球场搞得一团糟、又或者在他状态不好的时候讽刺克罗地亚魔术师还能不能想点用花瓣拦截和封堵之外的其他办法……这种报道也不是没见过。」  
拉基蒂奇嘿嘿笑出声，眉眼弯成好看的弧度。「那几场我的确踢得不太好，记者愿意怎么写那是他们的事。」他扬起脸望向他的明恋对象，换上一种认真的语气，「但是他们不可以指责我的花。」  
对，那是拉基蒂奇的花，自他心里的花园里一朵朵、一簇簇地绽放，又不受本人控制地喷涌而出。莫德里奇不是没有仔细观察过那些鲜活美丽的花苞与花瓣，的确都如伊万所说她们美极了，无论是什么品种——鸢尾、三色堇、风信子、矢车菊……都如同她们的主人一样热烈浓艳，爆发出令人过目难忘的生命活力。  
如果他能回应这份炽热又明亮的感情，该多好……莫德里奇偶尔陷入这种无意义的胡思乱想，手里不知不觉地将无辜花瓣掐出汁水。  
拉基蒂奇爱他的队长，也爱自己的花。年轻的明日之星已经很快调整好心态，学会和自己的感情、以及怪异的花吐症好好相处，不过后续发展还需进一步观察——拉基蒂奇的各项生理指标终于被医生判定他依旧可以从事职业足球运动员这一高强度职业之后，心理学者也介入这位特殊病患的考察之中，最终专家组得出这样的结论。  
这么多年过去，尽管拉基蒂奇患病的真实原因已经被尽力控制在最小知情范围之内，但也难免各路媒体和热情高涨的球迷对此事抱有好奇心。  
「在克罗地亚3-0大胜同组头号热门球队阿根廷的比赛中，尽管裁判当时已经鸣哨中止比赛，但阿根廷后腰依然故意将球踢向已经倒地的克罗地亚球员头部，构成危险动作侵犯。随后两队队员爆发冲突——」  
小组赛结束的第二天他们的队长边吃水果边打开一个新闻频道，正好看见当日令人又愤怒又想笑的画面。  
拉基蒂奇已经在争抢中倒地，却被狠狠闷了一脚，莫德里奇离得近，几乎看见鞋底那些狰狞如恶龙牙齿的鞋钉快要一口啃在那颗全然没有防备的脑袋上。  
回过神来的小个头队长已经和对方顶撞在一块儿，从转播摄像头的角度看简直像是小矮人直愣愣撞上一堵墙。随后是前来拉架的伊万，他的嘴巴一张一合，说的好像是英语，也好像是西班牙语……  
再然后的画面变成快要打起来的双方队员突然变成出席婚礼的双方家人，艳丽的玫瑰花瓣纷纷落在他们头上、肩上，直至身边的草地也铺满厚厚一层，宛如隆重的迎宾红毯。裁判明显也有点蒙，大脑短暂空白之后才想起来让工作人员进场清理。  
莫德里奇又跟着电视新闻回忆了一遍当时的状况，看到吃了暗亏的拉基蒂奇一个翻身爬起来，看到他急匆匆地试图拉开自己，看到他张开嘴便喷出数量惊人的玫瑰花。球场上因为激烈对抗而爆发出浓浓火药味在所难免，但能在两秒钟之内把战场变成婚礼现场的恐怕这世界上只有拉基蒂奇这位花吐症患者一个人。他将双腿缩上沙发，抱着自己的膝盖蜷缩成一个球，埋在臂弯里的嘴角轻微上扬。  
比赛结束之后胜利的一方留在球场里庆祝，而「克罗地亚魔术师」果然也不负众望地制造出迎合氛围的鲜花，年轻的小队员甚至嬉笑着抓起花瓣向观众席掷去，整个球场变成漂浮在朦胧玫瑰香味之中的一座小岛。  
「阿——嚏！」莫德里奇揉揉鼻子。  
四年一次的世界杯无疑是各大媒体竞相追逐的舆论宠儿，更不要提这场充满戏剧性及浪漫气息的比赛，以及比赛里的焦点人物。  
「患有罕见花吐症的克罗地亚中场球员拉基蒂奇从未向媒体披露过详细状况——」  
「拉基蒂奇的稳定发挥是否与该病症相关？专业人士：病例太少，没有深入研究的可能。」  
「惊爆！花吐症或与球员情感问题有关？」  
他将手机扔到一边。  
莫德里奇本以为伊万对自己的喜爱只是短暂的崇拜和一时鬼迷心窍的鸡血上头，年轻人的注意力大概很快就会被哪个金发碧眼大长腿模特勾了去，于是当时他努力说服自己正视，不要显得过于斤斤计较。可这么多年了，拉基蒂奇还是会在看到他的瞬间弯着眼睛微笑，「卢卡，好久不见。」  
空气里顿时充满或清新或馥郁的花香。莫德里奇抽着鼻子，恨自己为什么偏偏会对花粉过敏。  
他那么帅气，踢球的样子那么好看，待人也那么温柔，对他有好感的女性大概可以组好几支足球队了，为什么偏偏要把一生的感情交代在自己身上呢？  
莫德里奇已经不想搞清楚这件事了。爱是一个过于复杂的命题，玫瑰生长自有它的道理。  
「你在看什么？」  
莫德里奇努努嘴示意电视，上面正在播放满头满身都是玫瑰花瓣的克罗地亚和阿根廷队员面面相觑的画面。  
拉基蒂奇噗嗤一声笑出来，走到他身边坐下，「看起来有点傻。」  
「还不都是因为你。」  
「有什么不好？」拉基蒂奇又笑了，伴随着新的花瓣自嘴角一片片滚落，「花总比刀好，玫瑰总比流血好。」  
「可那些媒体又在乱写了——」  
拉基蒂奇摇摇头凑近了点，「卢卡，不要看。不要看那些无聊的东西。」  
「那是你——」  
「我不会有事的，我是魔术师。」想了想他又歪着头，像是安抚孩子、又像是宽慰自己的国家队队长。「卢卡，谢谢你，因为你第一个冲出去帮我吵架。」  
莫德里奇看着如孩童般纯真的笑脸，胸口堆积的阴云一点点溶解。他早该知道伊万是这样的人，坚定明亮，又带了点执拗得近乎傻气的小孩子心性……  
「卢卡，不要因为这种无聊的事分心，你是我们的队长。」拉基蒂奇的眼睛里闪烁着他从没见过的神采，如同灰烬褪去后重生的星星。「我相信你。」  
几片玫瑰落在莫德里奇的肩头，像所有滴落的火焰、不屈的决心，又像年轻的没有痛苦的爱。

拉基蒂奇也曾经按照队医忧心忡忡的嘱咐记下自己饮食习惯、训练时间、睡眠时间与嘴里源源不断冒出的鲜花品种的关系，可厚厚一摞笔记本最终证明这两者之间几乎没有直接而必然的联系。他叹了口气，从双肩包里翻出看起来很有年头的黑色笔记本，拔出笔刷刷记录：「2018年7月3日，牛肉、土豆泥、牛奶」，想了想又补充了豌豆和圆莴苣。  
这是玫瑰啊……象征着美丽爱情的玫瑰。早已搞清楚发病原因的拉基蒂奇一直好奇为什么自己制造了无数常见花卉，一直以来却始终没有等到这种最为直白和浓烈的花朵，用于表述他漫长而孤独的爱情——直至2018。俄罗斯的2018，克罗地亚的2018，莎士比亚的2018，艾略特的2018，拜伦的2018，里尔克的2018。  
所以2018年的夏天一定是他人生中最特别的一个。  
好在有玫瑰。  
幸好是玫瑰。  
拉基蒂奇扔开笔和本子，仰面朝床铺倒下。老天保佑，请一直是玫瑰。波斯菊或者鸢尾花也不错，但是千万不要——  
那时候他还留着坏小子一样的发型——奇怪，卢卡后来也是这种半长金发，可看起来就像个乖乖的中学生。男生留长发多半会被人无端侧目，加上手臂内侧的纹身图案、耳垂上的耳洞……卢卡身上就没有这些坏小子标配。他个头又总是很小，混在一堆人高马大的球员里像极了一群成年人围着个小孩。  
拉基蒂奇抱着枕头嗅了嗅，果然国家队集训日里想起卢卡的频率会比独自一人呆在巴塞罗那时高得多。鸢尾花悄悄在月光下绽放，一朵挨着一朵，一束连着一束，香味慢慢浮动与扩散……  
他做了一个太好的梦——或者说，一个太糟的梦。幸好那天拉基蒂奇醒得比平时早，虽然花去不少时间打理个人卫生及后续清洗事项免得被舍友嘲笑，但终归还是按时出现在自助餐厅。莫德里奇早就到了，盘子里的食物几乎没剩什么，此刻正略微皱着眉头发呆——  
他的侧脸令人怀念地熟悉，和毛头小子第一次花吐症发作时用酱汁在盘子里绘制出的人像别无二致。  
「早上好，卢卡。」拉基蒂奇跑过去跟他打招呼，洁白的细小花朵随着他的声音飘散在空气里。  
莫德里奇扭过脸试图冲他微笑，「嗨伊万——」他的喷嚏几乎卡在鼻腔里，拼命眨着眼睛的样子让此刻的罪魁祸首感到抱歉，「对不起，我还是远点比较好。」  
然后拉基蒂奇也闻到气味了。非常不妙、令他想起青少年时期——那会儿他和家人住在一起，偷偷翻看印有金发大波女郎杂志的第二天清晨把自己锁在卫生间里拼命搓洗底裤。  
他联想到今天早上发生的事。  
莫德里奇终于打出了他的喷嚏，顺手拽一张纸巾擦掉涌出的泪水，又拾起地上的花看了看，轻声安慰面色通红的人，「没什么的，是石楠花。」  
拉基蒂奇只觉得耳朵里要冒出热蒸汽来了。附近的队友闻到与往日大相径庭的气味也纷纷将目光投向事件中心地带——  
「伊万你受什么刺激了？」  
「这到底是什么？怎么闻起来像是——」  
莫德里奇挥挥手，「石楠花而已，别大惊小怪的。」  
那天早上曼朱基奇迟到了，众人快要结束早餐时他才破门而入，瞪着眼睛满脸不可置信——「靠，昨晚是有人在这里开性爱派对吗？」  
噢，石楠花是拉基蒂奇关于花吐症为数不多的痛苦记忆中最痛苦的一个。好在那时他就有了记录饮食的习惯，检查之后坚决将披萨和面食从餐饮清单里划去，对外则宣称自己在一次过敏源筛查中查出乳糜泻。  
感谢上帝，只有那一次石楠花。如果是玫瑰该多好，玫瑰花与爱情最相衬，如同红酒与牛排总是成对出现。  
如今拉基蒂奇梦想成真。  
莫德里奇望着拉基蒂奇身后留下的一连串玫瑰花瓣时想笑，又在玫瑰脚印最终抵达噩梦般的十二码时呼吸困难，连喷嚏都打不出了。  
只要伊万能够踢进这粒球，他们就可以再进一步。再近一点，离所有的光辉和热火再近一点，离伊万当年的愿望再近一点。左手边的洛夫伦在乱七八糟地发抖，莫德里奇心里默默将这家伙的名字从罚点球清单里划去，虽然这年头中后卫去踢点球是个不错的选择，因为前锋总是容易想太多，他自己想得也不少。伊万早年踢的还不是防守后腰的位置，脚法细腻的年轻人那时候还渴望进球……  
卢卡，我会和你一起踢球，总有一天我们会站在全世界的目光下接受观众席涌来的排山倒海的欢呼。  
洛夫伦开始嘀嘀咕咕背诵马太福音里的某个章节，莫德里奇用胳膊肘捅他，「别吵，看着伊万。他会踢进的。」  
玫瑰开在他的脚下，热情的、旺盛的、吵闹的、窒息的，仿佛厚重心跳不知疲倦地在大地流淌……浓郁湿热的风亲吻耳廓，是夏夜里孤独的精灵。  
「他还会把玫瑰花也踢进球门里去，看着吧。」莫德里奇扬起头颅说得轻松又肯定，仿佛已经预测到第二天体育板块的头条——  
那是心怀浪漫主义的拉基蒂奇最爱的一帧新闻配图。最后一个站在点球点上的英雄目光里流露出猛兽般的凶狠，足球飞向守门员的反方向击中球网，几片沉重犹如火焰的花瓣静静飘落。  
他也非常喜欢那天的新闻标题，超过了「巴塞罗那的花园」、「克罗地亚魔术师」，或者「来自巴尔干半岛的花语者」。  
「这个题目最好，最适合你。」莫德里奇点头称赞，令对方不知道他是在夸写下报道的记者还是在夸自己。「我很喜欢。」  
犹如初春泉水般欢快涌出的玫瑰花花瓣又引出了队友的调侃、队长的喷嚏，它们在空中旋转飞舞又缓缓落下，遮住报纸上粗黑的字母——那是一首诗，无论措辞或是意境都相当吻合血管里奔涌着东欧特有的安静浪漫、骨子深处却烙印着不输给日耳曼人的固执和好胜心的伊万•拉基蒂奇。  
「于我，过去、现在和未来……  
我心有猛虎，细嗅玫瑰。」

拉基蒂奇病了。  
当然不是指他的花吐症——莫德里奇不是没有在无意识之中说过「伊万你的病……」，但总会被更年轻的那位堵得哑口无言，「我不认为这是生病。我本来就很喜欢花，也很喜欢你，所以没什么不好的。」永远对事物怀抱乐观的拉基蒂奇露出灿烂笑容，「当然如果它们尝起来更美味点儿的话，就更好了。」  
时间长了莫德里奇也懒得与他争辩太多，反正每年国家队集训的日子有限，自己的过敏症状稍微克服下就好，反而是拉基蒂奇的特异功能被队友发掘出了更多用途，比如一道泡澡时被抓去制造花瓣浴。好脾气的伊万没有觉得这些有什么不妥，笑眯眯地在随队心理疏导医生的调查问卷末尾、「退役后想要从事的职业」一栏里填上「去一座没人认识我的小镇开一家花店」。  
数十年过去，带了点儿羞涩的大男孩眼角开始涌出短短的皱纹，下颌骨的线条越发坚硬，甚至柔软的金发里钻出几根不安分的白色，可是他的笑、他的花，依然是莫德里奇所熟悉的光芒万丈。  
「伊万啊，你要怎么办？」他习惯性地感叹，却没能听到正跟着他慢跑的人的回应。不仅如此，一路跟着自己的玫瑰香味似乎也消失了。莫德里奇还没来得及回头就听见身后队友的惊呼——「伊万！」  
拉基蒂奇已经瘫倒在地上，莫德里奇赶紧折返两步跪下来拍打他的脸，「喂！还能听见我吗伊万！伊万拉基蒂奇！」  
队医冲上来为神智不清的人做了简单检查：「没有外伤，不过他高烧得厉害，得立刻送回酒店休息。」  
「不——不要——」躺在草皮上的人用胳膊挡住脸，「我还可以、还可以继续踢……」  
莫德里奇觉得终于轮到自己发挥国家队队长职责的时候：「听话，你这样没法训练了。好好回去睡觉。」  
软绵绵的人听见卢卡的声音，嘴巴里又开始源源不断冒出玫瑰。「我不！」他挣扎着坐起来，很快被周围的队友按回去。这时候教练们也都跑来规劝，拉基蒂奇这才不情愿地接受了队医的安排。  
「这可真不是个好兆头。」洛夫伦经过他身边的时候又在嘴里嘀咕，被跟在身后的苏巴西奇拍了一把在后脑勺上，「伊万只是发烧了，发烧而已。」  
莫德里奇在随后的训练中觉察到自己的心不在焉，拉基蒂奇刚才躺过的那片草皮上留下一圈红得好像要滴出鲜血的花瓣，令他在心底开始不自觉地赞同洛夫伦的话。  
如果他真的不能去踢这场比赛——莫德里奇不怕输球，只是担心拉基蒂奇会因此感到遗憾。  
这可是世界杯的半决赛啊，当初的三十二支球队厮杀至此只剩下最后四个胜利者，而他们之中有一队可以捧起吸引了全世界目光的金杯，那是多少像他们这样的职业球员毕生的追逐和渴望。  
莫德里奇认为自己不可能对后辈产生足够回应对方的爱意，但他确信自己了解拉基蒂奇——看起来温柔好脾气的人心里也是会布满伤痕和荆棘的，他的固执、他的脾气、他藏在玫瑰花花瓣下面带刺的好胜心，莫德里奇比谁都更清楚。  
因为他们的内里那么相像。  
输掉国家德比之后发来抱怨的短信：「你防守的时候不能轻一点吗！」；  
状态不好的时候把自己闷在家里独自训练，连着几天没有任何消息，莫德里奇简直以为他人间蒸发了；  
又或者遭遇伤病不能上场，总是沮丧得像是在暴雨中浇得透湿的金毛犬，「我到底什么时候才能踢球啊？」  
现在拉基蒂奇病了，躺在酒店的病床上发着高烧，很有可能在队医的判断下没法踢完九十分钟——当然也可能是一百二十分钟——的比赛。  
属于克罗地亚足球的历史里从来没有那些罗、那些祖、那些井喷的天才和小妖，伊万一定很清楚这是他们最好的也是最后的机会。  
他一定想要踢这场比赛。  
莫德里奇这么想着，晚饭后敲开了拉基蒂奇的房门。「嗨，感觉好点了没？」他声音放得很轻，尾音向着黑暗深处滑落，仿佛一支船桨潜入浓稠的海水。  
哗啦——哗啦——夜色里花落如雨，莫德里奇赶紧向后跳了一小步将脑袋伸到门外，「阿嚏！阿嚏！」  
「对不起，卢卡。」  
他的队长摇摇头，踩着满地花瓣轻轻走到床边坐下，「不需要道歉。」  
拉基蒂奇撑着自己坐起来，眼睛里同时交织着浑浊与明亮。「我想要上场。我想和你一起踢这场比赛，这对我很重要。」  
现在不是和病人争论的时候，莫德里奇咽下已经成型的句子——「我们得看队医怎么说」、「这取决于你的恢复情况」。拉基蒂奇是个足够专业和职业的足球运动员，是这世界上最优秀的中场之一，他当然清楚这些理智、这些分析、这些密密麻麻的体检报告。  
莫德里奇叹了口气，「好。」  
「这真的对我很重要，」拉基蒂奇重复一遍，「我想我不会再有这样的机会和你站在世界杯半决赛的草皮上一道踢球。如果我们赢了，我一定会送给你许许多多的玫瑰，多到可以把你淹没，让你变成一条海里的鱼。」  
他继续在心里叹气，看样子伊万是真的烧糊涂了，已经完全忘掉花粉症的事。可是他还是点点头，「好。」  
「卢卡，我喜欢你。」拉基蒂奇满意地点点头，似乎对自己的发言相当得意，「我喜欢和你一起踢球……」话音未落便歪着脑袋睡着了。莫德里奇叹了今晚不知道是第几口气，将手背贴上他的额头试了试温度，觉得没有烫到需要向队医报告，这才心事重重地踮着脚尖离开伊万的单人病房。  
「卢卡，我喜欢你，我喜欢和你一起踢球。」次日在前往球场的大巴上拉基蒂奇悄悄地冲他挤眼睛，「我们还会有机会一起踢一场世界杯决赛，你等着吧。」当时正下着暴雨，车队遭遇堵车，扑面而来的雨水浇灌着大巴的前挡风玻璃，如同一道水幕将他们同外界隔开。  
莫德里奇湿淋淋的心情逐渐因为眼前如花朵一般缓慢绽放的笑容染上玫瑰与阳光的香味，他再次伸手为伊万试了试体温，「好。」  
「亲爱的伊万啊，稍微控制一下你的花！」球队经理终于忍无可忍地抱怨，「连路都快要堵住了！」  
他们搭上巴士返回酒店时已是深夜，把自己脱得只剩底裤的拉基蒂奇嘴里的花就没停过，大巴上本就狭窄的通道真的快要被花瓣堵满，泪水涟涟的莫德里奇不得已换了个靠窗的位置，一边用纸巾擦鼻子一边竖起耳朵听队友的动静。  
「队长好可怜，得一个人坐在那吹冷风。」  
「伊万今天的花也太多了吧，我从没见过这么多玫瑰。」  
「我还听球场的工作人员说要把今晚的玫瑰拿去ebay上拍卖！」  
他没有在叽叽喳喳的讨论中辨识出拉基蒂奇的声音，便调转脑袋向后看去——伊万裹着毯子靠在最后一排座位上睡着了。  
卢卡我喜欢你，我喜欢和你踢球。我想要和你一道踢世界杯的决赛。总有一天我们会站在全世界的目光下接受观众席上排山倒海涌来的欢呼，我会和你一起亲吻手里的金杯，也会送给你许许多多的玫瑰，她们只在夏夜的风中为你开放。  
二十岁的伊万满脸稚气，光看脸似乎还是个没长大的高中生。被莫德里奇摸了脑袋之后脸色慢慢涨红，目光从鞋尖移到脚边掉落一地的鸢尾花花瓣，最终落在表白对象的脸上小声询问你会不会讨厌我。  
他们距离拉基蒂奇当年许下的遥不可及愿望越来越近，只有一步之遥。

拉基蒂奇做了一个梦，梦里的莫德里奇还不是严肃认真的国家队队长。U级队里不起眼的小萝卜头悄悄从集训的宿舍里溜出来，跑到街对面的自动售货机前面打算买点零食，可那里已经有了一个人……拉基蒂奇眼睁睁地看着前面的少年拿出最后一小袋软糖，刚打算撕开包装时停下动作。  
莫德里奇注意到一道热烈的视线，想了想将未开封的塑料包装塞进身后眼巴巴望向自己的少年手里，「送给你啦，我突然不想吃了。」  
「等等！你叫什么名字？」  
「我是卢卡。」莫德里奇加快脚步往回走，身后却粘了一个小尾巴。  
「等等！我不可以一个人吃这么多，会被教练骂的……」  
「你是笨蛋吗？躲起来吃就可以了啊！」  
拉基蒂奇紧紧跟在他身后，亦步亦趋地踩着卢卡的影子。盛夏的阳光如水银泻地，每个脚印都轻快，每朵花都滚烫。  
那袋简易包装的软糖被塞在枕头下，新一轮对抗训练后累成一滩泥巴的少年已经完全忘掉了这回事，直至集训结束打扫卫生时才发现床铺上黏糊糊散发着甜腻气味的污渍。  
莫德里奇的叹气近在咫尺，伴随着热乎乎的呼吸浇灌着他的额头，「明明还烧得这么厉害……你怎么不干脆裸奔庆祝算了？」  
一只冰凉的骨节分明的手抵住拉基蒂奇的前额，「太蠢了。」  
拉基蒂奇猛然睁开眼睛，一扭头看到趴在病床边的队长，惊讶得连烧都退去几分。「卢卡？你找我有事？」  
莫德里奇点点头，却没有直视对方的勇气。他慢慢掸去床铺边的鲜艳花瓣，过了好一会儿才意识到拉基蒂奇在等待自己的下文，「嗯——」  
「你说吧。就算是很不好的消息，也足够被今晚的赢球抵消了。」拉基蒂奇的眼睛弯起来，玫瑰香味随着他的微笑倾泻而出。  
「我之前和助理队医聊过，」莫德里奇慢吞吞地开口，「他给我说了一种方法，有可能——能治好你的花吐症。」  
「我和你说过卢卡，我的花、我的心情都不是病。我觉得这样没问题。」烧得面颊发红的病人眼睛里亮晶晶的，像是装满星星。  
莫德里奇假装没有听见，「那就是来自心仪对象的一个吻。」  
伊万的小声碎碎念顿时打住，彼此之间的空气里除了安静，只有安静。  
「不管怎么说这一定是一件麻烦的事——当然了，我也很喜欢花。」莫德里奇拼命忍下一个几乎涌进鼻子里的喷嚏，「可是当它们不受控制，开始影响你的正常生活……」  
「你从来没有在负面意义上影响过我，卢卡。」拉基蒂奇语气平静，「希望在这件事上你可以尊重我的选择。」  
他顿了两秒钟，用于自我保护的坚硬外壳缓慢裂开，「你又不爱我，为什么要吻我？」  
「伊万，我很抱歉……真的很抱歉。」面对不断喷出鸢尾花花瓣的二十岁大男孩莫德里奇只能出言安慰，「我——我想我并不爱你。我觉得你是可爱的人，我也喜欢和你一起踢球，可是我不爱你。」  
拉基蒂奇摇摇头，笑容温暖，一如往常。「卢卡，你不要误会，不要觉得我是那种人——有些人的爱情是『我爱你，你是我的』，可我对你的喜欢是另一种。」他努力眨去眼睛里不易觉察的泪水，「我爱你，你是自由的。」  
「伊万，不要哭。对不起。」莫德里奇的手指轻轻抚过对方的眉毛，「你不愿意做的事，我绝不会勉强你。」  
拉基蒂奇的声音里灌满浓重鼻音，「我没有哭！」  
「好好好，没有哭。」  
「卢卡，不许在我睡着时偷偷亲我。」拉基蒂奇又睁开眼睛，可是嘴里的话却像是乱七八糟的梦话，「我就剩下这么一点点的愿望了，不要拿走我的花，不要拿走我和你之间最后的关系……」  
真是蠢到无药可救，难道他们之间的关系是靠花维持的吗？！莫德里奇忍不住揉了揉鼻子。  
「好。」他慢慢握住伊万的手，「我不拿。」  
「嗯。」拉基蒂奇的鼻子里发出心满意足的细小叹气声，缓缓合上眼皮。照看病人的人只觉得心思翻腾如滚水，刚想抽回自己的手又看见一双黑暗中闪闪发亮的眼睛，令他想起纪录片里看过的非洲大草原上某种夜行性捕食者。  
「又怎么了？早点睡。」  
拉基蒂奇笑得一如往常，大颗泪水却顺着脸颊滚滚而下，打湿艳丽又沉重的玫瑰。  
「卢卡，如果你不爱他，请你千万不要吻他。」  
他的语气依旧坚决，像极了这些年间听惯了的「卢卡我喜欢你，可这是我自己的事」，但隐藏在炽热玫瑰和不肯服输不肯放手、比谁都要执拗的花刺之下的，是一颗从未见过的柔软与脆弱的心……  
莫德里奇捏了捏伊万的手，感觉心脏上被鞭子狠狠抽了一下。  
「好。我答应你。」

「克罗地亚球员伊万•拉基蒂奇的玫瑰花虽然没能帮助他的球队取得最终的胜利，但赛后暴雨中玫瑰绽放的画面，无疑为世界杯的记忆增添了最为浪漫和诗意的一道彩虹……」  
莫德里奇玩着挂在脖子上的银牌，沉甸甸的分量这才让他对「决赛已经结束了」这件事产生一点儿实感。  
经历了赛后短暂的沮丧之后所有人的情绪都被夺得世界杯亚军的兴奋席卷——这是赛前没有人敢想的最好结局、也是并非传统强队的克罗地亚迄今为止取得的最好成绩。  
只有一个人除外。莫德里奇尽管也笑得开心，但夜里还是会缩进毯子在大脑里反复播放那场决赛，咬着嘴唇回忆自己的每一次失误。  
从一开始就相差着十万八千里的失败，和近在咫尺最终咫尺天涯的擦肩而过，那种感觉是不一样的……  
世界杯结束了，莫斯科街头依然挂满印有世界杯标志的小旗子，球迷们也依然恋恋不舍地沉浸在这场体育狂欢的余韵中。莫德里奇望着大巴窗外流过的街景，大脑里只剩下一个念头。  
夏天结束了。  
决赛的第三天、也是国家队返程前的最后一天他们得到半天假，莫德里奇出门采购了些打算带给朋友的纪念品，回来时正好看见休息室里的拉基蒂奇正闷头玩游戏，操作着屏幕里的小与一堆电脑数据搏斗。  
「你回来了卢卡。」拉基蒂奇没有回头也分辨出他的脚步声，像是脑后长了眼睛。  
「嗯。」他停顿片刻，「我——我不知道是不是该祝贺你。」  
「嗯——」拉基蒂奇操纵的小人血条急剧减少到原先的三分之一，「我知道你现在还在因为输球难过。我们可以改天再聊这事。」  
「没关系，我可没那么脆弱。」  
莫德里奇清楚记得他们在暴雨中拍摄合影时伊万的玫瑰还在一波又一波疯狂地涌出，于是忍不住轻轻用手里的金球奖奖杯敲了敲他的后脑，「稍微控制下，别拍出来你像吐血一样。」他想了想又鼻子发酸地补充，「我想这是我们第一次、也是最后一次站在世界杯决赛的球场上的照片了。我希望大家都能拍得好看点。」  
拉基蒂奇感到不好意思般冲他吐了吐舌头，「控制不了的啦，不过我试试。」他用力又小心地揽过队长的肩，刻意保持着被贴上「队友」标签的距离。「卢卡，别难过。」  
玫瑰花与暴雨一道降下，摄影师笑着打趣克罗地亚队没能赢得金杯，却在全世界面前赢下鲜花、夏天和最纯粹的美。  
他们回到更衣室，嘻嘻哈哈地冲澡、换衣服，莫德里奇嗅到汗味、雨水的气味，还有浴室里的廉价柠檬味芳香剂，却嗅不到这一个月以来逐渐熟悉的玫瑰芬芳。  
没有玫瑰，也没有铃兰、风信子、鸢尾花、矢车菊。或许这对他娇贵的鼻子来说是件好事……  
他擦着头发回到更衣室，任由小朋友们嘻嘻哈哈地玩闹追打。记者和工作人员也都进来了，快门声咔嚓咔嚓响个不停，原本宽敞的更衣室突然显得有些拥挤。  
「伊万，你的花呢？」  
拉基蒂奇摇摇头，满脸无辜，「我也不知道啊。」  
「哦……好像这种场合没有你的花还挺不习惯的。」  
莫德里奇听见这样的对话，想要转身去找拉基蒂奇确认的时候又被其他队友拉去拍照。  
「卢卡，有件事我得和你确认一下。」拉基蒂奇跑来敲门的时候夜已经深了，莫德里奇害怕吵醒室友，冲他做了个噤声的手势，「出去说。」  
伊万摇摇头，垂在额前的一缕金发跟着晃了晃，「我的花……消失了。」  
「所以呢？」  
「我看见你的时候、想起你的时候……都没有玫瑰了。」拉基蒂奇补充，「也不会再有其他的花。」  
莫德里奇略微挑高眉毛，「所以说——」  
「我不知道卢卡，我真的不知道这意味着什么。我们输掉了决赛，我现在——我什么也不知道。」拉基蒂奇尽力保持语调的平静，可是年长三岁的队长一眼看清他的颤抖、他的迷茫、他仿佛小孩子丢失心爱玩具那般的怅然若失……  
「我们改天聊聊这事，好吗？现在回去好好睡觉。」莫德里奇轻轻安抚他的短发，两人如今的身高差让这个动作做起来有些吃力。  
他再也不是那个满脸通红，一边急切表白一边吐出浅紫色鸢尾花的年轻男孩。  
「——所以，」拉基蒂奇终于放下游戏手柄直视他的眼睛，「我想我已经不爱你了，卢卡。」  
莫德里奇不知该对这个结论表示难过、开心或是长长呼出一口气的如释重负，他不确定该用什么表情去面对拉基蒂奇，所以最终选择一言不发。  
「卢卡，我想了很久。我现在知道我到底喜欢你哪里——我曾经非常爱你的踢球的样子，你跑到场边喝水的样子，你对我笑起来的样子。你很聪明、很坚定，你热爱足球，而我热爱与敬佩这样的你。」拉基蒂奇说完长长的一串似乎松了口气，「不过最喜欢的还是夏天阳光落在你的头发上，我看见了彩虹颜色的光斑……现在我都知道了，我爱的就是这样的你。」  
莫德里奇点点头，「好。」  
「卢卡，我现在都能说出来这么多的分析和结论，这么多的道理。所以我想我已经不爱你了，因为当我爱你的时候——我是说不出来的。」拉基蒂奇习惯性地摸摸脸颊和身侧，仿佛要掸去并不存在的花瓣。「我的花连同爱你的心情，也一道消失了……」  
「那我觉得还是应该祝贺你，就像之前说的那样——这种状况总归会带来一些麻烦。」莫德里奇将双臂抱在胸前，嘴角流露出一丝微弱的笑意。  
「不过我还是很喜欢你卢卡！是队友、和朋友的那种喜欢，我还是希望我们可以一道踢球，好吗？」拉基蒂奇想了想又低下头，嘴里小声嘀咕，「我再也不会让你花粉过敏了。你可不要……讨厌我啊。」  
「当然不会。」他犹豫了下，最终没有伸出手揉乱对方的短发……  
莫德里奇突然意识到可怕的事情。伊万•拉基蒂奇对他的喜爱一定是真的，但他并不需要自己也是真的。无论当他爱着、还是不爱了，拉基蒂奇都不需要莫德里奇。  
我爱你，可这与你无关。  
这个认知让后知后觉的人无端感觉胃痛。该死的，他不该吃飞机餐里的烟熏鸭肉，这玩意没少折腾他的胃……  
世界杯决赛后的合影冲洗出来，每人一张，算是对俄罗斯之夏最后的也是最美的纪念。莫德里奇轻轻触碰相片里满地的玫瑰花瓣，像火、像泪水、像叹息，又像这个夏天里最后一次绽放的美与爱。  
十年之后克罗地亚中场球星伊万•拉基蒂奇的花吐症不治自愈，这条小小的新闻占据了信息洪流中不起眼的一支，人们纷纷评论，或祝福、或感叹，又或者惋惜再也见不到足球场上最浪漫的场景，然后将这件事迅速淡忘。  
日光之下，并无新事。

尾声  
结束训练之后拉基蒂奇驱车返回家中，途经一家花店时忍不住踩下刹车。抱着满满一捧花往回走的时候他忍不住叹气，或许距离开一家花店的愿望越来越远了。  
世界杯和漫长的夏日一道结束，而他的玫瑰也永远停留在过去的这个夏天。  
回到俱乐部之后没多久拉基蒂奇就在一场比赛中拉伤大腿肌肉，因此错过了九月份的国家队集训。他的国家队队长没有像以往一样发来简短的表示关心的讯息，拉基蒂奇觉得他一定是生气了。  
他越发地搞不懂莫德里奇。明明以为这个向来一本正经的人得知自己终于放弃无望的感情之后会变得更轻松，可别说是公开的访谈或是发布会，就连私底下卢卡也没有多留给他一个字，他想破头也没能想明白到底做错了什么才得罪了自己的队长。莫德里奇是那么重视国家队比赛的人，他多半在生气自己没能及时回去，可伤病、状态就和玫瑰花一样，也不是他能够控制的事啊……  
拉基蒂奇小心翼翼在短信输入栏里敲打了几个字母，又小心翼翼地删去。本以为放弃这段感情之后他们之间会比以前更坦率、更亲密，可现在反倒变得像是暧昧关系中揣测不休的青春期少男少女。  
啊！都三十多岁的人了怎么还在搞小孩子这一套啊！拉基蒂奇扔开手机，跑到阳台给花浇水去了。  
下一次国家队比赛日时拉基蒂奇终于及时复健，踩着大名单的尾巴返回队中。他磨磨蹭蹭地收拾好行李上了飞机，还买了个欲盖弥彰的帽子遮住自己的半边脸，想到要见莫德里奇，他的心就古怪地纠结成一团……  
已经没有玫瑰了。也没有鸢尾、铃兰和矢车菊……  
他大概真的不爱他了。  
拉基蒂奇鬼鬼祟祟地打量酒店大堂，一眼看到角落里卢卡正在和教练说着什么，深秋的阳光令他金发上跳动着彩虹一样的光斑……  
「伊万！好久不见。」眼尖的助理教练朝他挥手，拉基蒂奇只好慢吞吞走过去，手心里还攥着双肩包垂下来的一截带子，紧张得不像是个年过三十的国家队老将。  
「嗨。」  
莫德里奇回过头，表情里看不出太大波澜，他眨眨眼睛，好像习惯性地要打喷嚏。  
这么年过来他总是一看到拉基蒂奇就忍不住要打喷嚏，罪魁祸首心想巴甫洛夫的理论果然很靠谱——  
「卢卡，我没有花了——」他看着莫德里奇拼命眨眼的样子只觉得好笑，忍不住摊开空空的双手，仿佛要证明自己身上没有花瓣或花粉、以及一切有可能令对方的免疫系统产生过激反应的东西。  
「——阿嚏！」  
过于惊讶而呆愣在原地的不仅仅是伊万一个人。  
无数浅蓝色的鸢尾花喷涌而出，如同刮过一场盛夏的飓风，卷曲的花瓣纷纷落下，挂在人们的头上、肩膀上，看起来像是被一场花雨淋得浑身透湿。  
克罗地亚国家队队长卢卡•莫德里奇，世界上第二例确诊的花吐症患者。未经证实的传言认为这种病症或许与患者的暗恋对象相关，可这位在世界杯上带领队友们谱写了小国奇迹的队长究竟倾心于谁？对于好奇心旺盛的大众来说或许这将永远是个谜。


End file.
